The Legend of Zero
by Kagetoworld
Summary: Zero is a young Saiyan warrior who was born five years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He lived on an abandoned planet with his parents for eighteen years. Now is the time for him to start his own adventure and become one of the strongest beings in the universe. This story is a collaboration between Kagetoworld and Storylover213. Please make sure to credit them both.
1. Part 1: The Making of a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. All characters are owned FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. This story is non-profit and for entertaining purposes only. Authors own all original characters.

This is a collaboration between two authors: Kagetoworld and Storylover213. Please make sure to credit them both.

**The Legend of Zero**

**Part 1: The Making of a Legend**

It's been five years since Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. The Saiyan race has been reduced to a mere few. Two of the survivors were a young Saiyan warrior named Venjix and his wife Cleopa. What they didn't know was that they would conceive one of the strongest warrior in the universe.

Planet Argon

"That's it, push more, honey. You're almost there," Venjix said reassuring. "It hurt like HELL!" she replied.

"It's almost over, honey. Just a little longer."

Cleopa gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He cried his lungs out. His tail was swaying back and forth. "Do you want to know his power level?" Venjix asked his wife.

"No, I told you many times we should leave our old lives behind. We are NOT going to give our son a rank."

"Ok, as you wish. So, what should we name him?"

"Well, we have begun a family today. We have a clean slate. We should call him Zero as a symbol of our new lives."

"That sounds fine by me."

Eighteen years later

Zero went fishing leaving his parents behind at their home. Venjix was standing outside with his scouter when Cleopa walked by. "Oh, Venjix, how many times do I have to tell you to leave everything related to our old lives locked away?"

"Shhh, wait, I'm picking up a signal."

*...Dragon Balls. They can grant you any wish. *

"It says something about Dragon Balls. I wonder what they are."

"What kind of transmission is this?" she asked.

"It's a transmission between Prince Vegeta and a Saiyan named Raditz."

"The Prince is alive?!"

"Yes, he's also mentioned something about general Nappa. I think Nappa is with him as well."

"So there are still some Saiyans out there."

"Yes, I think we should join them," Venjix said.

"No, I don't want to go back to our life of destruction. I like this planet. We have already settled down here. We have this planet all to ourselves."

"But what about the wish, honey? We could have anything we want!"

"I already have everything I want, darling. I have you, I have our son and I have a home. That's all I need."

Suddenly the scouter picked up a power level heading that way. "Oh, look, our son has returned with our dinner," Venjix said. A healthy young Saiyan returned with a large net filled with fish over his shoulder.

"Hey, mom, dad, I'm back! Look what I caught!" Zero said.

"Good job, my son. I have taught you well," Venjix said.

"What's that thing you have on your face, dad?"

"Oh, this? It's called a scouter. You can communicate with someone from another planet who also has one."

"Wow, can I have one?"

"No, I'm afraid we only have two. Your mother won't allow it."

"No," she added, "You weren't even supposed to see it in the first place," she said throwing her husband an angry look. "Ok, mum, will you help me clean these fishes?"

"Sure, son."

_"Hmm, interesting,"_ Venjix thought as he continued to listen to the broadcast.

A few hours later...

They were sitting at the dinner table waiting for Cleopa to serve dinner. "We have thank Zero for bringing us this dinner tonight," she said.

"Thank you, my son."

"Oh, come on, mom. You say that every day."

"That's because you take care of our food every day."

"Can you keep it down a little?" Venjix whispered, "I'm trying to listen."

"Venjix, didn't I tell you to put that away?"

"Shhh, please keep it down," he whispered again, "we don't want them to listen."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Raditz has been killed and Prince Vegeta and Nappa will be going to Earth for these Dragon Balls."

"Who is this Prince Vegeta?" Zero asked.

"It's the Prince of Saiyans, honey," Cleopa replied, "He is the son of our deceased King."

"We have a King?!" he screamed.

"Shhh!"

"I'm sorry, we have a King?" he whispered.

"No, only the Prince. He has never been officially pronounced King because he was only a kid when his father died. There aren't many Saiyans left alive."

"Oh, because of the meteor, right?"

"Yes."

"So, when are we going to meet him?"

"We are not going to meet him."

"But he's a Saiyan, just like us!" he protested.

"We know that but we are staying here. We are not going anywhere. This is our home and that's final!"

"Come on, Cleopa, don't be too hard on the kid. He was just interested in meeting another living being aside from us."

"I know that but I don't want him to be corrupted with..."

She cut herself off realizing that she had said too much. "Corrupt me with what?" Zero asked.

"Son," Venjix started, "I think it's time to tell you something very important."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" Cleopa interrupted.

"Honey, he has to know sometime. Might as well tell him now that we're on the subject."

"What is it, dad," he asked interested.

"Do you remember how I taught you to fight? Remember how I told you to never hurt anyone with your powers?"

"Yes?"

"Well, long ago the Saiyan Race worked for this evil Lord called Frieza. He's the most powerful being in the universe. You're mother and I... well... we worked for him to... um... destroy entire civilizations."

It was quiet in the room. Venjix hesitated but he continued. "Frieza would then sell that planet to another civilization. We were his puppets. There has been rumors that he was the one who destroyed our planet but... there is no way to confirm that. What we DO know is that we survived and started a new life on this abandoned planet. We wanted to get as far away as possible from the entire killing business. Five years later we got you."

It was still quiet in the room until Zero spoke. "Wow! So you guys were like agents? Assassins hired by this guy to kill millions of people? That's awesome!"

_"Well, that went well,"_ Venjix thought.

"It's not awesome, son," Cleopa said with a stern voice, "If you would get killed by someone, would you describe it as awesome?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly. It's just not right to kill other people."

"Ok, mom. So, this Prince. How old is he?"

"According to my calculations he should be ten years older than you," Venjix answered.

"That's awesome. I wish I could meet him."

"Well, you can't," Cleopa said, "Now go to bed. You have to rise early tomorrow."

"Ok, mom."

He stood up from the dinner table and walked to his room. "Hmm," Venjix said deep in thoughts. "What is it, honey? Normally when I see you like this, you are thinking about something important."

"As a matter of fact, I have. What do you think of giving our son a spaceship and let him go on his own adventure? He could go to that planet named Earth where Vegeta is going as well."

"How can you think of such a thing?!" Cleopa shouted.

"Hear me out. It would be great for our son. He could grow up and mature."

"He could grow up and mature right here!"

"He's a Saiyan warrior, Cleopa, you can't refrain him from fighting."

It was quiet in the room. Cleopa sensed Venjix' anger when he said her name. He never calls her by her name. They only refer to each other as honey or darling.

"I can and I will," she replied with a voice full of self-confidence.

"No, you won't. I will not let my son be confined to this planet. Don't you want any grandchildren? Do you think a girl is going to appear out of nowhere on this abandoned planet? Answer me!"

"No..."

"We have to let him go, Cleopa. He can't stay here forever. The Saiyan Race also depends on him. There are but a few of us left. If he doesn't go out there and find a partner, the Saiyan Race will be extinct." Those words made an impact on Cleopa. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"It would be a shame if the best warrior race in the universe will cease to exist. Think about it, Cleopa. I'm giving my son my space pod and my scouter. If we want to talk to him, we can use your scouter. Are you ok with this or not?"

"I... I... I think blue suits him better. He's getting MY scouter."

"Good. He'll leave tomorrow if he wants to. I doubt he's going to refuse. Now help me unbury my ship. Or better yet, where's the remote?"

Next Day

The next morning Zero woke up to the first rays of sunlight entering his room through the window. *yawn* "I feel like today is going to be a wonderful day." He walked to the breakfast table where his parents were sitting."Good morning, mom, dad, you're up early."

"Yes, son, I want you to come with me to the mountain and have one last training session," Venjix said.

"Last training se... What are you talking about?"

"You'll be leaving today, son," Cleopa answered.

"Leaving where?!"

"It's your choice really," Venjix continued, "Your mother and I have discussed it and we agreed to the fact that you're old enough to take care of yourself. I'll be giving you my space pod and scouter and you'll be able to go anywhere you want on one condition. You have to give us grandchildren."

"G-grandchildren? Space pod? Anywhere?"

"Yes, son. Do you want to go on your own adventure?"

"Y-yes, that would be... the best thing in my life!"

"Exactly," Cleopa said, "We knew you'd say that. That's why we pre-plotted your course in the pod's computer. We know you'd be interested in meeting the Prince and know more about these Dragon Balls. That's why your course is set to Earth. That's the planet where you have to go."

"Cool. I can't wait."

"Let's go, son. We have some things to do. I have to instruct you how to survive."

Couple Minutes Later

Venjix and Zero flew over to a mountain nearby. They landed on a platform a few minutes later. "Alright, let's begin," Venjix started,

"I have already taught you everything I know. You know all of my attack names and strategies. Anywhere you go in the universe, there is a chance that you're going to have to fight. The universe is violent. They fight over everything. I want you to fight me with all you've got."

"But dad, won't I hurt you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just wanted to measure your full power."

"Ok."

The fight started. Zero attacked his father with everything he had. The scouter beeped countless time updating his current power level. Finally Zero reached his limit.

_"Hmm, his power level is 16,000 when he's in his normal state. His full power, however, is 38,000. He's going to have no trouble with the Prince, I think. The gravity on this planet is more intense than on planet Vegeta."_

"Get some rest, son. You'll need it if you want to leave today."

"Yes, dad." They both flew back home. Cleopa has already prepared lunch. "I want to see my son off with a full stomach," she said. Finally it was time for Zero to leave.

"Goodbye, son," his mother said crying.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll come back."

"Your mom is just a little emotional," Venjix said, "Don't forget to contact us. Remember, if anything happens to you, I will come and find you. Wherever you are, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, dad."

"I already told you how the remote works. Make sure to hide your space pod well. Don't let anyone find it. You can just carry it and throw it in a nearby lake."

"Yes, dad."

"Don't let anything happen to that scouter. If in any case it would break, I WILL track you down at the last place it was transmitting. I hope for your sake you didn't drop it or you would be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry, dad. I won't break it."

"Remember to stay on this line. Don't change the line. If you find another scouter in case yours broke, remember to change it to this line. Almost no one ever uses it. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Have a nice trip."

"I will."

Zero closed the hatch and watched his parents through the red glass covering the front part of the pod. "I'll miss you," his mother mouthed. The ship took off and left the planet's orbit. On the red screen the approximate time of arrival was counting down: 11 months 13 days 6 hours and 12 minutes. A gas was released inside of the pod and Zero entered hibernation. It was going to be a long flight.

End of Part 1

As you can see, this is the first chapter. Please review if you like this story.


	2. Part 2: The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. All characters are owned FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. This story is non-profit and for entertaining purposes only. Authors own all original characters.

This is a collaboration between two authors: Kagetoworld and Storylover213. Please make sure to credit them both.

**The Legend of Zero**

**Part 2:** **The Adventure Begins**

*Beep* Arrival at Planet Earth in five minutes. Please brace for impact. *Beep*

"Huh?" Zero asked as he woke up from his hibernation, "This is Planet Earth? It looks greener and more beautiful than Planet Argon, that's for sure." The space pod shook violently when it entered the planet's orbit. The friction around the ship made it look like a ball of fire. Luckily, Zero was safe and sound from within the pod not even realizing the situation outside. _"Dad said to throw it in a lake so no one could find it. That sounds logical. I have to find somewhere to land first. How do you land this thing?!"_He sharpened the angle in which the pod was falling causing it to slow down while it continued to glide horizontally.

"Oh no! I'm heading straight towards that rock platform!"

He 'pulled up' (don't know how someone could do that with a round flying object) and missed it by an inch. Now he was losing height fast.

"Uh oh, what now?"

The pod touched the ground and was now skidding toward the edge of the platform.

"No, No, NOOOO!"

It fell over the edge and crashed into a few trees of the nearby forest. He opened the hatch and climbed out. "That was... different." He was going to say 'awesome' instead but he didn't want to have to go through that again.

"Now to find a nearby lake and camp. I hope this planet has fish also."

He levitated at the same level of the pod and picked it up. He pulled it away from the trees and carried it in front of him. Soon enough he reached the lake and he threw the pod in it. He made sure that the hatch was closed first.

"What a beautiful place is this. I wonder where the Prince could be right now. I'd better prepare something to eat. Mom told me that I have to eat as soon as I land. Something about recovering strength after hibernation. Well, it seems like I'll be eating fish for dinner."

Zero took off all of his clothes and dove into the water. He caught a few fish after a while and he prepared a fire.

"Dad was right. I AM old enough to survive on my own. As a matter of fact, I'M the one who does everything back at home."

After his stomach was full he went to sleep. He woke up the next morning to a strange sound.

"Come in, Zero, are you there? Let me try, Venjix. No, I've got it. You've been trying for hours. It's not fair. He should have landed by now, right?"

"Mom, Dad! I just woke up," Zero said as he picked up the scouter and tightened it to his face. "Son! You're alive!" Cleopa screamed through the scouter.

"Mom, you're making me deaf. Can you please lower your voice?"

"Son," Venjix said, "Are you alright? Did you land safely? Did your space pod suffer any damage? Do you have any side effects from the hibernation?"

"I'm fine, dad. The pod is okay as well. I threw it in a lake like you said."

"Thank goodness."

"Zero!" Cleopa screamed through the scouter again.

"Honey, please keep it down," Venjix said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry. Zero, are you still there?"

"Yes, mom, what is it?"

"For the past eleven months we were researching the planet you're on right now. We still have old information in the databases we kept after we escaped from our past lives. We discovered that there was an infant mission to Earth minutes before the planet exploded. A Saiyan baby named Kakarot was sent on a mission to destroy all of Earth's population. How does it look like over there? Is it a barren wasteland? If not, you can go find him and befriend him. You'll have at least one friend over there."

"Moooom," Zero said embarrassed, "I don't need a friend. I can do fine on my own and no, it does not look like a barren wasteland. It's green everywhere."

"That means that the baby has lost all of his Saiyan memories."

"Can you please be quiet for a moment and let me explain?" Venjix asked.

"What is it, honey?"

"Last thing that I heard through the scouter of this Raditz character was that he came to Earth to get his brother Kakarot. He failed, however, and ended up dying along with him by the hands of some unknown person. I heard something of Kakarot going to be revived by those Dragon Balls. Only then you'll be able to meet him. For now you'll have to explore the planet or wait for Vegeta. I'm sure he'll treat you with respect. You ARE a Saiyan after all. You are an elite."

"Venjix! What have I told you about giving our son a rank?!"

"He has to be proud of that. It's the only way he'll get close to Vegeta."

"I am an elite?"

"Yes, you are an elite Saiyan warrior. So is Vegeta."

"Wow, does that mean I'm as strong as him?"

"I have no idea how strong he is. What I DO know is that you have the advantage of strategy. He doesn't. He relies on strength and power alone. You are smarter than him. Don't forget that."

"Yes, dad."

"Oh, don't forget the grandchildren deal!" Cleopa screamed through the scouter.

"Moooom, please stop."

"Yes, Cleopa, stop. You are embarrassing our son," Venjix said.

"Aw, come on. You're the one who brought it up that night."

"So, I'll be going, mom, dad. Talk to you later."

Zero pressed the button on the side of the scouter to end the transmission. "Hmm, I need to find the strongest power levels on this planet. There's a strong probability that they are Kakarot's friends."

*Beep*

_"Hmm, I detect a power level of 1,220 and 981_(Piccolo and Gohan)_in this direction. In this direction, however, I detect a power level of 1,093, 1,450 and 1,750_(Krillin, Yamcha and Tien)_. I'll take my chances with the two others."_

He slowly ascended to absorb the image of the area and then blasted off into the horizon.

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Piccolo, did you feel that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I think the Saiyans are here."

"Aren't they supposed to arrive in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, apparently they have arrived earlier. This is the moment we have been preparing for. Stand ready, one of them is heading this way."

A few minutes later a Saiyan descended in a white and light-blue outfit. His tail was wrapped around his waist and he had the same device Raditz had on his face.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked distrustful.

"Hi, my name is Zero. How are you doing?" Zero asked cheerful.

"What is your business here on this planet, Saiyan?" Piccolo continued.

"Oh, I'm here to wait for Kakarot to be revived and for Vegeta to arrive. I can't wait to meet him."

"Are you here to kill us, mister?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up, Gohan and prepare to fight," Piccolo said.

"Kill you? Where did you get that from?" Zero asked.

"Don't trust him. He's lying," Piccolo said.

"Lying? Where is all of this coming from? I told you the truth. I have never met the Prince before or any of my race. I want to meet at least one other Saiyan in my life. I don't care if it is Vegeta or Kakarot."

"I think he's telling the truth, Mr. Piccolo."

"You must not trust strangers, Gohan. Especially Saiyans. They lie for a living."

"Hey! I take offense to that! I don't lie for a living. As a matter of fact, I have never lied in my entire life! Why don't you believe me?"

"You are probably sent by Vegeta to start looking for the Dragon Balls before he arrives."

"Wha... Can you please stop this, mister? I am not what you think I am. I have never left my home planet until one year ago. I have set my course to Earth because we overheard a conversation between the Prince and some guy named Raditz, that's all."

"We? Did you bring more?"

"No, my parents stayed at our planet. They allowed me to come here to meet another from my own race. I swear that's all I came to do."

"Hmm, I still don't trust you, but! You seem to be talking the truth. I'm sorry, we didn't have a good impression when Raditz came here. He and this beloved Prince of yours are only here to kill us all."

"No way! He's our Prince! Why would he do such a thing?"

"To get the Dragon Balls."

"That is very mean of him."

"Why don't you join us?" Gohan asked.

"NO!" Piccolo screamed, "We are not accepting a Saiyan into our team."

"But Mr. Piccolo..."

"No buts, kid. As far as we know, he could still be lying."

Zero lowered his head and was planning to fly away. A few tears filled his eyes.

"Wait!" Gohan screamed. He ran after him and held his hand. "Don't go. Please don't listen to what Mr. Piccolo says. He is too distrustful. My dad is a Saiyan too, you know. So am I."

"Really?" Zero asked.

"Yes, please join us. We have to stop Vegeta and his friend. We can't do it without you."

"Grr," Piccolo growled in the background.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. There are two reasons I can't do it. One of them is fitting in with you guys, especially Mr. Green over there. The second is that I came here on my own. I have a hiding place near a lake where my ship is. I'd like to stay there."

"But you can stay with Bulma in the Capsule Corporation," Gohan insisted, "You'll be able to sleep on a real bed!" The mention of a bed got Zero thinking. He wouldn't have to sleep on the ground again.

"Where can I find this Bulma?"

"Just fly west until you reach a city. The Capsule Corporation is a yellow dome-like building with a logo with two C's in them."

"Ok, what do I tell her?"

"My name is Gohan. She'll be able to let you in if you say that."

"Ok, I'll visit her."

Zero ascended and blasted off to West City.

"Why did you have to tell him that? As far as we know, he could go and destroy the city right now. You're lucky that I don't give a damn about the rest of your father's friends. We should continue training."

Zero reached a large city within minutes. He was floating around trying to look for the building Gohan described. Multiple people looked up and pointed out to the rest about a flying kid.

"He's flying!" one of them said.

"That's impossible. He has to be using wires," another said.

"He's a superhero!" a little girl said.

Finally Zero reached Capsule Corporation: a yellow dome-like building with a double 'C' logo. He descended in front of the building. Multiple people have been following him on foot.

"Is this a new invention from Capsule Corp.?" one of them asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked.

"Where can we get that?" another asked.

Zero entered the building to get away from the crowd. He walked to the front desk. A girl with the nametag 'Melinda' was sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked

"Um.. Yeah, I'm looking for someone named Bulma? Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is Dr. Briefs' daughter. I'll call her for you."

She pressed a button and spoke through the intercom: "Miss Briefs, there is someone here to see you in the lobby. You might want to come down here."

A few minutes later the east sliding door opened. A green haired girl stepped out. She was wearing a pink dress with yellow and black gloves. She had yellow boots on and was walking towards the front desk.

"What is it Meli... AAAAAAH!" she screamed, "W-w-what are you d-doing here?"

"Um, what's wrong, miss? I'm sorry if I startled you. It wasn't my intention," Zero said.

"Y-y-you Saiyans aren't supposed to arrive for another few weeks," she said turning pale.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just came here because a kid named Gohan sent me."

At this moment Bulma realized the kid had manners. He was nowhere as rough as Raditz. He had apologized for startling her and spoke to her with respect.

"W-who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Zero."

"What are you doing here, Zero?"

"Gohan told me I could ask you for a place to stay. I just arrived on Earth. My parents gave me a space pod so I can explore the universe. We intercepted a transmission between Prince Vegeta and some guy named Raditz. They said they would arrive in a year. I am eager to meet others of my kind. That's why I'm here."

"So you're just a guy who got permission from his parents to roam around space?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"That's interesting. I'm sorry to ruin your day but this prince you are talking about, he's coming in a few weeks to kill us all. He wants the Dragon Balls and doesn't care about us. Raditz already killed our precious Goku. God knows what they are going to do."

"Kill you all? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he said that through Raditz' scouter after he got killed. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help us fight against Vegeta and the other Saiyan he's bringing with him?"

"Will I still get to meet the Saiyan you have here on Earth?"

"Who? Do you mean Goku?"

"Goku? I was informed of someone named Kakarot. Are there two Saiyans here on Earth?"

"Oh, right, no, Goku is the name Kakarot has been given when he was a baby. We call him Goku and you call him Kakarot."

"So he's one and the same?"

"Yes."

"Well, I COULD help you fight against him... if I can stay here."

"It's a deal!" Bulma screamed a little too soon. They both burst into laughter.

"My father said that I'm strong enough to hold my own against Vegeta. He said that I'm an elite."

"You are? I don't see it. You're kind of young, don't you think?"

"Prince Vegeta was also young when he surpassed everyone."

"Oh, I didn't know that. So... I guess I should show you your room."

"That'd be great," Zero said looking her in the eyes. Both of them looked each other in the eyes until they diverted their gaze. They both walked towards the guest room blushing. "Do you mind if I ask you for your space pod?" Bulma asked, "I would like to research it."

"Sure," Zero said. He pulled out a remote from the top of his armor. He pressed a few buttons and gave it to her. "It will get here soon."

"Thanks, I... uh... didn't expect you would just give it away like that. That's very nice of you."

"Well, I AM your guest, aren't I? I'm the one who should thank YOU."

"Well," she blushed, "That's right... um... I guess I'll see you later."

She walked out of the room with a deep shade of red.

_"I feel... weird,"_ Zero thought, _"Maybe it's Bulma. She makes me feel embarrassed for everything. I have the feeling that I want to impress her."_

He laid down on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling._"What will life throw at me next? What will I do? Should I join Vegeta or the humans? This is a very hard decision."_

End of Part 2

Kagetoworld: This has been Part 2 of this story. It's still in development as you can see. I have a pretty good idea of what will happen next. This story is unpredictable even for me. I am following the story as it goes just like you are.

Storylover213: Well this is all for right now, people. I hope you have enjoyed it and like Kage said we have no idea where this fic is going exactly and are taking it one chapter at a time.

Please be kind enough to leave a review. We would really appreciate it.


	3. Part 3: The Settling

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. All characters are owned FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. This story is non-profit and for entertaining purposes only. All original characters are owned by authors.

This is a collaboration between two authors: Kagetoworld and Storylover213. Please make sure to credit them both.

**The Legend of Zero**

Part 3: The Settling

Zero woke up after his second night on Planet Earth. He made a deal with Bulma that he would help fight against Vegeta in exchange for a place to stay."*Sigh* what a peaceful place is this. This is the first time I have ever seen a city before. All the people walking around with their own destination in mind. It's so structurized." Zero was walking in between the people. After a long walk he returned to Capsule Corporation.

*Beep* His scouter picked up a power level of 1,093 (Krillin).

_"This has to be one of the fighters I picked up yesterday. I wonder what he's doing here."_

Zero walked into the lobby and saw a small bald kid talking to Bulma. He had an orange gi on with a logo on the back. There were six spots on his forehead. "We picked up a power level yesterday, Bulma. It was insane," the kid in orange said to Bulma.

"What kind of power level was it?" she asked.

"I don't know but it was headed your way. Did you see or hear anything unusual yesterday?"

"I wouldn't call it unusual but this Saiyan approached me yesterday."

"A Saiyan?! He came to you yesterday?! T-that's impossible!"

"No, it's not. He was very sweet. Of course I was afraid he came to kill everyone at first but once you get used to him, you'll realize he's not a bad guy."

"You of all people should know we can't trust a Saiyan, Bulma. Look at what he did to Goku. Think about what they're going to do once they arrive in a few weeks."

"I know exactly who to trust. You trust a Saiyan too, Krillin. Did you forget about Goku?"

"Well, that's different," he said a little defeated.

"No, it's not! Goku is a Saiyan and you know it. There is no way you can deny that. Besides, this kid has the same personality as he does and he's so dreamy too."

"*cough* Hello, Bulma," Zero said as he approached the duo."

"Oh, Zero!" she said. She was caught off guard. "I... um, I didn't see you at all. This is... um... Krillin."

"Oh, hi, Krillin, nice to meet you," he said as he held his hand out. Krillin carefully shook it and was looking at him full of distrust expecting him to kill everyone in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, I'm Krillin," he said with a low voice.

"Are you a friend of Bulma and Kakarot?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Krillin replied still distrusting him.

"I'm Zero. I got here two days ago. My mom and dad allowed me to travel through the universe in my space pod. I have never been in touch with anyone else except for them."

"Ok, that's... an interesting story," Krillin said while studying his face. He was checking for any signs of lying on Zero's face.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to be out on my own living my own life."

"Uh huh, so what are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"We heard that our Prince was coming to this planet so I came here to meet him. As I said before, I have never met anyone from my own race except for my parents."

"Hmm, you DO know that this Prince guy is not to be trusted, right? He'll kill all of us without even lifting a finger."

"Nah, I think I can take care of him if he decides to attack me."

"You really have that much confidence in yourself?"

"Yeah, my father says I'm an elite Saiyan warrior just like him."

"Wow, you're an elite?" Krillin asked forgetting all about his caution, "I don't see it. Your hiding your power, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my father taught me how to do that."

"Your father must be one great guy, right?"

"Yeah, he and my mother escaped from their old lives and settled down on a planet not that far from here. I was born and raised there. I have never left that planet before until recently."

"You're also wearing one of those power detecting devices, right?"

"Yeah, it's called a scouter."

"Cool."

"When is Kakarot getting revived?" Zero asked.

"He's going to get revived before the Saiyans get here."

"Don't you think he should be revived before they get here? We're not sure when exactly they'll arrive. Space travel is not exact science, you know."

"Well, it's just that Goku is training in the Other World with King Kai. He'll get stronger there and will be able to stand a better chance against the Saiyans."

"Is that possible? How can anyone train while they're dead?"

"Earth's Guardian did that favour for us. That means that Goku will become stronger if he stays longer to train."

"You really have that much faith in him? Do you really think he'll stand a chance against Nappa or Vegeta?"

"This is Goku we're talking about. He'll always find a way to win. He'll even sacrifice himself again to make sure they won't continue their evil ways. That's just the way he is. He's our hero."

"If he wasn't sent here on a mission in the first place, you wouldn't have him."

"Mission?" Bulma asked, "What mission?"

"He was sent here as a baby to destroy all life on this planet. That's all I know. He must have hit his head hard or something causing him to forget his Saiyan descent."

"I-Is that true? He was sent here to kill us all?"

"Yes, especially when there's a full moon. He'll lose control and destroy everything in his path."

"Yeah, we knew that part," Krillin said.

"My father taught me to control that form. I did destroy a mountain while I was out of control but no one else was living on the planet."

"You can control that thing?"

"Yes, it takes a while but it's possible. I have no doubt that the Prince can do it as well."

"But we don't have a moon anymore. It wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, it would. Planet Argon didn't have a moon either. We can simulate a moon with our energy. We call it an artificial moon."

"No! This can't be! Do you think he can do that as well?"

"I'm sorry to bring you bad news, but yes, he can."

"We're screwed then. He'll kill us all!"

"We can only transform if we have our tail. It's our biggest advantage but it's also our biggest weakness. If you squeeze our tail, it causes us to lose all of our power."

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage!" Bulma yelled in excitement.

"No, I doubt it. My father taught me to always have my tail around my waist like this. There's a lot of chance he'll keep it like this as well."

"Don't you guys have any other weakness?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We are all warriors. Fighting is in our blood. Whenever we recover after being badly injured, we get a power boost. We become stronger than we were before."

"That explains why Goku keeps getting stronger," Krillin said.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Bulma said, "I never knew this much about the Saiyans. I guess we're lucky to have you, huh Zero?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied while blushing. He was rubbing the back of his head of shyness.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Krillin said, "I have to continue my training if I want to stand a chance against those Saiyans."

"Ok, good luck, Krillin," Bulma said.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye Bulma, Zero."

Krillin walked out of the building and flew away leaving Krillin and Bulma behind in the lobby.

"You know," Zero said, "Ever since I came here I feel lighter. I think the gravity on this planet is lower than my home planet."

"Really? What difference does it make?"

"Well, if I train on a planet where the gravity is higher than normal, I get stronger. It's kind of logical. Your muscles get used to the gravity and adapt themselves. When you return to a lower gravity, you're stronger than ever. That's why I use weights when I train."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Bulma said deep in thoughts. She just came up with a brilliant idea. "You know what? I'm going to build a machine for you. It will enhance the gravity and give you a great deal of training. Hold on, I'm going to tell my father."

Bulma sped to the East Lab where her father was working. Moments later she returned. "Hey Zero, he said it was a great idea. I don't know when it'll be done but you can count on it. My father and I will be working on it most of the time. Help yourself with whatever you like. Here's some money. You can hang around the city. If you're hungry, you can go to my mother upstairs. She has short blond hair and is a very nice woman. You'll recognize her immediately. I told her you were staying here. She knows about your appetite as well. We had that multiple times with Goku. Have fun!"

She smiled and waved while walking to the East door. She crashed in the side of the door but recovered quickly with a blush. She went through the door this time and it closed automatically behind her. _"What a nice girl,"_ Zero thought, _"I can't believe I'm so lucky. I have a roof on my head, a comfortable bed and soon a gravity training machine all thanks to her. Now I have no idea what money is. Let me ask Melinda."_

"Hey, Melinda," Zero said as he started to talk to the girl behind the front desk, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up from some important documents.

"Can you tell me what 'money' is?" he asked as he showed her the bills Bulma gave to him.

"Oh, money, huh? That's what we use to pay for stuff."

"I... don't get it."

"Let me see," she said while thinking of an example, "You want a hamburger..."

"What's a hamburger?"

"*sigh* Something to eat. You want something to eat. I have something to eat. I can give you something to eat in exchange of something that has equal value. I express the value of that in money. Do you understand?"

"Yeeeaaa... No."

"Let me see if I can explain it a way that even a baby can understand."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Hmm, I want something and I give you money for it. Depends how valuable it is, depends how much money you get. You know how to count, right?"

"Yeah, what kind of a stupid question is that?"

"I give you money and you give me what I want. You get the money and you can go give someone else the money so YOU can get what you want."

"Oooooh, NOW I get it. I use the money to get stuff, right?"

"Yes, it surprises me that your father didn't teach you THAT."

"W-were you listening to our conversation?"

"Yes, I was. I have eyes and ears EVERYWHERE. I know everything and I hear and see everything as well. It's a gift, you see. People don't pay attention to the hard-working secretary sitting at the front desk. She, however, pays attention to everyone else."

A big smile appeared on her face. A moment later it was gone and a serious face came in its place. The smile was fake.

"Ok then, thanks, Melinda."

"Sure, whatever. Please leave. I'm working."

Zero walked outside and turned on his scouter. He immediately recieved a transmission from his father.

"Zero, are you there?"

"Yes, dad, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Nothing, your mother was just worried about you and forced me to call you."

"Zero! Are you there?" Cleopa screamed through her husband's scouter.

"Seriously, darling, you're making me deaf. Don't scream in my ear like that."

"Hey, mom, how are you doing?" Zero said.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Cleopa asked.

"Yes, mom. Everything is fine. The gravity here is a little lighter though. I feel stronger but it would be harder to train here. That's why a friend of mine is working with her father to make some sort of gravity enhancing machine for me to train with. She's so nice. She doesn't even know me and she offered me a room to stay in."

"A girl? Is she cute?"

"Moooom, please stop."

"I'm just curious! How does she look like?"

"Ok, Cleopa, stop!" Venjix said, "Your embarrassing our son. You know he's capable of just ending this transmission right now if you keep pushing him."

"Well, she's my age, kind of. She's tall and very intelligent."

"Wow, that's great! Venjix, did you hear that? He found someone just like me!"

"*sigh* Don't flatter yourself, Cleopa. You were a fighter NOT a scientist. People who fight don't think a lot."

"Hey, that's not true!" Zero screamed, "I think when I fight!"

"No, you don't understand. You are not someone who thinks about science. You think about strategy. You are smart and she is intelligent. You are both at the same level."

"Ok, dad. So... Anything new?"

"Yeah, we got some info that the Prince and the general blew up a planet named Arlia on their way to Earth."

"Hmm, that's not nice. I'm starting to doubt in the Prince. Who would want to hang out with someone who destroys planets? I've been warned by the Earthlings that they'll come here to kill everyone. I didn't really believe them. No I have no doubt."

"Judging by the info you've just given me, son, I can tell that the Prince is still living the life we've fought so hard to avoid. We've done our best and found an abandoned planet to start a family away from all the violence. We didn't want to raise you under those circumstances. Now Vegeta is bringing with him the exact same thing we don't want for you. I suggest you don't join him. He's a disgrace. Please do me a favour."

"What is it, dad?"

"Please protect the Earth from Vegeta and Nappa. Not only the Earth but also the girl you just told us about. Do it for her and stop the Prince from destroying her home planet. The Prince is a bad influence for you. I believe I speak for your mother when I say: We do NOT want you to hang around the Prince of Saiyan."

"I understand, dad. I will do my best to protect this planet. I will not let them destroy another planet filled with life."

"Good, my son. You have made a very good decision. You make us proud. You're a better example than we've ever were."

"Thanks, dad. You two are the best parents I could have ever asked for."

"We've done some pretty bad things, son. We were just like the Prince all those years before you were born. We weren't any different. We've only changed after we heard our planet was destroyed by a meteor while we were on a mission. We decided to stop our mission right there and spare the rest of the people we've been sent to kill. As far as he knows all of the Sayans are dead. There was no reason we should have continued to kill. We know that the rest of the people we've spared were not enough to cover our sins but it was a start. Now it's up to you to live a good life."

"Yes, dad. I will not commit the same mistakes you did. I will do everything to prevent guys like this from killing anymore."

"I'm glad you think so too. But we better go. It's already dark here. We better go to sleep. Good night, my son. One of these days I'll find a way to bring me and your mother to where you are. I don't know where I'll get another spaceship but I'll manage somehow."

"Oh Zero?" Bulma said in a melodic voice as she came in, "Are you still in here?"

"Who's that?" Cleopa asked, "Is that your special girl?"

"Mom, please, this is embarrassing. Yes, Bulma, I'm still here."

"Well, my father kicked me out of the lab. He wanted to build it by himself. He says he can concentrate better that way. Were you just talking to someone?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to my parents through my scouter."

"Really? You know I got a spare one after Goku defeated Raditz. I fixed it up and it works fine now."

"Is she really there? Can I talk to her?" Cleopa insisted.

"Mom, please, not now. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe some other time? What is it, Zero?" Bulma asked.

"No, it's just that my mother wanted to speak to you."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Put her on! I would like to speak to someone from another planet. It's so... mysterious!"

"Ok, here she is."

There were some voices in the background talking through the scouter. "Give me that... No, it's MY scouter... girl... want to talk to her... You'll have to wait! It's rude to rip the scouter from someone's face!... But I want to ta... Ask me nicely..."

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"They're probably fighting for the scouter. You see, it's my father's scouter and my mom tried to get it from him."

"Wow, your parents are completely opposites from mine. My father may have the title of Doctor but it is my mother that rules the place."

"Honey? Are you still there?" Cleopa asked.

"Yes, mom. Here you go, Bulma."

Zero handed her the scouter and she and Cleopa started talking. They were laughing and joking.

_"What are they talking about?"_ Zero thought, _"It's been going on for a while."_

"Okay, bye," Bulma said and removed the scouter from her face.

"What sis you guys talk about?" Zero asked.

"Oh, mostly about you. It was fun talking to your mother. Even though we already know long distance calls, it's still exciting to talk to someone on another planet. Anyway, I was planning to visit my friends. Are you coming with me? I'm taking a plane."

"Sure, I've never seen a plane before."

Bulma walked outside and pulled a capsule from her pocket. She threw it on the ground and a plane appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What's that for?" Zero asked.

"It's a plane. It's a machine we use for transportation. It can fly."

"Oh. That's cool."

Zero and Bulma entered the plane and made their way to Master Roshi's Island.

End of Part 3

Kagetoworld: I hope you like this chapter, readers. If there is something you want to comment on, please do. If you are familiar with my own stories, you'll realize these chapters are shorter. I try to make them as long as possible but I have to get accustomed to this story. Yours Truly, -K

Storylover213: Please people, review or face the wrath of the great and terrible Tiki Headed Elder God. So Review!


	4. Part 4: The Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. All characters are owned FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. This story is non-profit and for entertaining purposes only. All original characters are owned by authors.

This is a collaboration between two authors: Kagetoworld and Storylover213. Please make sure to credit them both.

**The Legend of Zero**

**Part 4: The Training**

Another beautiful morning in the Briefs' household. The day before Zero got to meet Bulma's friends at an island not far from the southeast coast. There was but one house on the small island. Actually, there WAS only enough space for one house. It was pink and had "Kame House" written on the front. They bumped into Krillin there and an old bearded man called Roshi. For some unexplained reason Chi-Chi was there. Also Yamcha, Puar and an old turtle were cramped up in the house. They were all frightened at first when they saw a strong kid with a tail enter the room but after a few minutes of explanations they relaxed a little. Being convinced he was harmless, they even cracked jokes about the Saiyans. "*sigh* Every day this planet has new surprises for me," he said, "I just can't believe it's going so well. I thought I would be living somewhere near a lake waiting for the Prince to arrive but no, this family helped me a lot as well as that little boy and the Namekian. I guess I'll pay them a visit wherever they might be. But first..."

His stomach was nearly empty. It was growling for food; food only one person could provide him right now. He was going to meet Bulma's mother. After he arrived upstairs, he entered a room with bright yellow colored walls. There were flower vases everywhere. There was fresh air all around the apartment-like space. It gave Zero a feeling of relaxation. "Oh, I see you made it," a smiling blond woman said through the doorway. She was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to barge in," Zero apologized.

"You didn't barge in," the woman replied, "You live here, silly. You can practically go anywhere you want. I've prepared breakfeast, you know. It's been a while since I had a Saiyan devouring all the food at my breakfeast table."

"Oh, you're talking about Kakarot?" Zero asked as he sat down at the table.

"That's how you call our precious Goku? What a strange name."

"It's his REAL name, actually. They gave him that name when he arrived on Earth."

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm happy as long as I know you Saiyans are full. It's a real challenge for me, you know; to feed the two of you. I like cooking challenges. Talking about cooking, here's a cookie!"

She put a yellow bowl filled with homemade cookies on the table. Zero grabbed one and ate it. He was trying to hold back but he couldn't resist having another cookie. This process repeated a few times before he grabbed the bowl and dug in.

"Aw, just like our Goku. I'm having so much fun with you. My husband is not someone who appreciates food like you Saiyans. If I give him chicken, meat or even oatmeal, he couldn't tell the difference between them."

"I'm sorry about my manners, Mrs. Briefs. The cookie was so delicious I couldn't help eating more of them."

"Don't worry about it, Z. Is it okay if I call you 'Z'?"

"Yes, ma'am, I don't mind."

"Ok then, Z it is. I'm really used to cooking so much food. You don't have to worry about me. I can keep up. There's much more food to come! The cookies were just appetizers."

"I really don't mean to be rude but, I don't think I can control myself around so much delicious food."

"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart. You're giving me all of these compliments!"

"C-compliment... I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"They are all music to my ears. Hearing you talk about holding back when eating my food really makes my day. Oh, talking about making, the biscuits are done!"

That's how it continued the entire morning. Mrs. Briefs was talking about how she likes to cook, while Zero or 'Z' was trying to maintain his manners. In the end Mrs. Briefs called him 'what an educated young boy'. Mrs. Briefs made two large stacks of pancakes, ten biscuits, lots of eggs and lots of bacon. Zero just couldn't have enough. Finally he was full and Mrs. Briefs watched full of pride at what she made possible; a full and satisfied Saiyan.

"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs, this was the best breakfeast I have ever eaten."

"Aw, you're welcome, Z. I knew that already but I just can't get enough hearing that. You're also the nicest young boy I have ever had over for breakfeast, lunch or dinner. I hop you stay with us long. I'd hate to lose you."

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Briefs. If my presence makes you happy, I'll do my best to keep it that way."

Bulma walked into the room looking like she just got out of bed. She looked tired and her blue hair was in a mess.

"Good morning, mom, Zero... Zero! Oh... Um... I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I just... Um... I look like this every morning. I can't do anything about it." She was blushing as she said that.

"I don't understand. Why don't you want me to see you like this?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. He had no idea why Bulma suddenly started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. Please continue with your breakfeast."

"Oh, I already ate."

"You already... When DID you wake up? Mom, did you manage to fill this guy?"

"One hundred percent, darling. Do you know what time it is? You're up late today?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed breakfeast. I was researching with dad."

"Sweetie, I don't want you to turn into your father. He doesn't seem to have a grasp on time. Days seem like minutes to him when he's working. He doesn't even eat or sleep until I tell him to. Please don't be like that, do you promise?"

"Yes, mom, I won't be so cut out from the rest of the world. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart. I made breakfeast for you."

"Thanks, mom. Your breakfeast always fills me with energy every morning. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Oh, that's so nice of you," she said with her permanent smile, "I'm showered with compliments today. I wish I was surrounded with you grateful youngsters every morning."

"Aw, mom."

They hugged each other right there in the kitchen. Zero was watching those display of affection that reminded him of his own mother and right on cue...

*Bzzt... Ero... "Zero, are you there?" Cleopa asked through the scouter.

"Mom! How are you doing? I was just thinking of you," Zero responded.

"Great news, honey! We're coming to Earth in a year!"

"W-what?!" Zero screamed through the scouter causing Bulma to break away from her mother. "You're coming to Earth, but how?"

"An incident happened here on the planet. Our former employer sent settlers to inhabit this planet but they didn't know we were already here. We did a few things we weren't proud of and it ended with us obtaining their Medium Space Pod."

"T-that's great, mom!"

"What's going on, Zero?" Bulma asked.

"My parents will be coming to Earth as soon as they can!" Zero replied with joy.

"That's great! Now I can finally meet them!"

"What are you talking about, Z?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"My parents... They'll be heading to Earth as well."

"Oh my, isn't this great news? As soon as they get here we should celebrate! We'll fire up the grill and invite everyone we know!"

"Moooom, we don't even know them," Bulma said.

"Every family of Zero is family of ours, sweetheart," Mrs. Briefs responded with her sparkling eyes and permanent smile.

"Give me... son... told him?... Mine!... NO!... Give now!" could be heard through the scouter, "Son, are you still there?" Venjix asked.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Yes and I assume that your mother already told you about our trip?"

"Yea, that's great, dad! When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. It's a matter of time before..."

"Before what?"

"Before the one who controls everything realizes his men have been killed on their mission to populate this planet."

"Y-you killed them?" Zero asked.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, son."

"No, that's awesome! They were bad guys and you were just defending our planet. You are the best dad in the universe."

"No, son, killing is evil. It's never awesome. We're not proud of what we've done."

"It's just that I always wanted to see you and mom fight, dad. I want to see your skills."

"I don't think your mom wants... What? That's awesome! Zero, great news! We're only two months away from Earth."

"What do you mean, dad? It took me one year to get here."

"Your mother was plotting the course through the ship computer when she saw planet Earth being closer than we thought. It appears that Planet Argon's orbit around the dual stars and the Earth's location caused the eight months delay. We were on the other side of the dual stars when you made your way to Earth one year ago."

"That's great, dad! Maybe you'll meet the Prince and general as well. You could help us fight them."

"Yes, son, we will. We have to put an end to this once and for all. We will not kill him, though because we know he's just following orders."

"What are you talking about, dad?"

"There are some things you don't know, Zero. Things you do not need to know yet. We'll tell you when the time is right."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You'll get very demotivated if I tell you, believe me. I am already demotivated by only thinking about it. Trust me when I tell you you're not ready for this."

"Ok, I trust you dad. Please hurry to Earth. I miss you and mom already. We could train together like always."

"Don't worry, son... I'll make it there..." *Bzzzzt.*

"Dad? DAD?! DAD! What's going on? Dad?! What happened?"

"What's wrong, Zero?" Bulma asked.

"T-the transmission ended," Zero, said motionless. Millions of thoughts were going through his head trying to figure out what happened.

"That's not something bad, is it?" Bulma asked, "It could have been interference."

"M-maybe. Maybe not. I don't know what happened. I hope they're alright."

"They probably are. Weren't you who said your father taught you everything? He could probably take care of himself more than you. You shouldn't worry about him."

"I guess you're right. He HAS to be okay. I guess we'll find out in two months."

"Two months?"

"Yeah, they'll get here in two months. Planet Argon's orbit made it possible for them to arrive here earlier. Isn't that awesome?"

"That's great! I'll be able to meet your mother for real."

"Yeah, I miss them already. I wish they were here."

"I know how you feel."

"Are you hungry, Z?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Um... I just ate like ten minutes ago, ma'am."

"I know, normally Goku gets hungry about ten minutes later."

"No thanks, Mrs. Briefs. I'm still full."

"It was worth a try."

Zero finally made it outside where he turned on his scouter. He could detect the same two power levels he detected a few days ago. He already knew they belonged to Gohan and Piccolo.

"I'll ask them if I can train with them."

Zero sped off into the distance. It was a short flight before he finally reached the barren wasteland the two warriors were. Piccolo was fighting Gohan when he landed in front of them.

"Umm... Hi," Zero said.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.

"I came to ask you if I could train with the two of you."

"I'm too busy training Gohan to train you. Please get out of here."

"Come on, I could help a lot. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

"No, I don't need you."

"I insist, why don't you fight me first?"

"If you don't leave I'm forced to fight you."

"I was just trying to help with your training. They're way stronger than you two combined. I'm an elite just like them so I could easily defeat the general if I wanted to. You, however, are not even close to my power level let alone theirs. That's why having me here is so beneficial."

"Hmph, alright kid, you've managed to convince me. Show me what you've got."

Zero slowly walked to the green alien but suddenly phased out of sight causing Gohan and Piccolo to desperately turn around and look for him. An elbow to the back of Piccolo's neck told him where to look.

"Haaaaah!" Gohan screamed as he charged forward. His fist was dangerously close to Zero's face before it went right through it. Piccolo quickly recovered and closed his eyes. He was trying to sense the ki of this mysterious kid. It flared behind him causing him to catch his fist right on time.

"Where did you learn to hide your ki?" Piccolo asked.

"My father taught me," he said as he connected a quick left jab to Piccolo's face. This caused him to release Zero's right fist. A knee in the stomach followed by a both fists on his back was all it took for Piccolo to stay down for a while.

"Wow," Gohan said amazed, "You are really that strong? You defeated Mr. Piccolo so easily!"

"I am NOT defeated!" Piccolo said as he rose to his feet.

"How about now?" Zero asked as he spun in the air and kicked him in the face. His body twisted and he fell face down on the ground.

"Wow, that was awesome," Gohan said, "Can you teach me that?"

"No one teaches Gohan anything but me!" Piccolo said as he stood up straight again, "You're learning discipline and fighting. No one else can teach you that but me. You're NOT going to learn from him."

"Aw, why not, Mr. Piccolo?"

"I'm your only teacher. This Saiyan is NOT responsible for you."

"I'm sorry if I overdid it a little," Zero said, "It wasn't my intention."

"It's fine. I needed a little training anyway," Piccolo replied.

"How about we continue training?"

"Hmph, if it makes us stronger, then yes. Let's double team on him, Gohan."

The Namekian and the half-blooded Saiyan charged forward to the stronger full-blooded Saiyan. He turned sideways causing both of them to pass him by. He jumped up and dropped an energy ball. Both Gohan and Piccolo were blown away. They recovered however and charged their energy.

**"Masenko-HA!"**

**"Destructive Wave!"**

"Hmm, how am I going to counter this?" Zero thought.

**"Alpha Cannon!"**

A white energy blast erupted out of Zero's right hand and collided with both energy blasts. It appeared that his blast had equal power to theirs. It was even pushing both of them back.

"Mr. Piccolo... I can't... hold it!"

"You need to control your energy, Gohan! Push it harder!"

Their energy was draining fast. Zero was just getting warmed up. Both teacher and student released their energy blasts and jumped out of reach of Zero's explosion.

_"How strong IS this kid?"_ Piccolo thought, _"He's hiding his energy so I can't judge. How much energy IS he hiding? It's not like Raditz at all. He was depending too much on his energy-detecting device. He clearly had no training. But this kid... he's a professional. I have to rethink my strategy and... Remove these weighted clothing."_

Piccolo removed his cape and turban and threw them on the ground. They landed on the ground with a huge thud.

"Were you wearing weighted clothing?" Zero asked, "So am I! I don't need to remove them just yet," he said as he landed and took a fighting stance.

"H-he's still holding back? He has no need to use his full power? Who IS this kid?" Piccolo thought.

"I'm ready," Gohan said, "Let's get him, Mr. Piccolo."

"Oh, right, let's go, Gohan."

They both rushed towards the Saiyan teenager but Piccolo had another plan in mind. He disappeared in mid-rush and reappeared behind Zero. Gohan didn't realize his mentor left him to confront Zero alone. He jumped trying to kick him in the face but Zero caught his foot and slammed him down. Piccolo put his weight on both his elbows and slammed them down on his back causing him to fall face down releasing his grip on Gohan. He flipped on the ground and released an energy blast upwards.

**"Atomic Eraser!"**

Piccolo was dragged to the sky but he managed to move out of the way of the blast. He rushed straight down to the Saiyan and stretched both his arms to punch him. Zero, however, rolled away causing Piccolo's fist to dig into the ground. He retracted his arms and launched two ki blasts. Zero did a back flip and rushed straight upward letting the ki blast pass him on their way down. There was an explosion beneath him but he didn't worry. Piccolo launched another pair of ki blasts but Zero vanished in mid-rush. He appeared on top of Piccolo and slammed him to the ground. He didn't realize Gohan gaining speed for a head butt behind him. Gohan managed to damage him a lot with his head butt on his lower back. Zero fell next to Piccolo and they restrained him.

"We won, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed.

"Yes, you managed to temporarily paralyze me," Zero said, "I'll recover in a little while but the victory goes to the two of you."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Piccolo said, "I had trouble fighting you. I guess you're as strong as the other Saiyans?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then that means we won't stand a chance against them."

"I guess, you're not even close to my power level when it comes to an elite. I guess your best bet is Kakarot or me. You'll have to rely on us to be able to defeat the Saiyans. You would be able to defeat them if you had more time to train. Especially you, Gohan. Your power is rising fast."

"Thanks, Zero, I've been training hard with Piccolo to become stronger."

"Yeah, this little kid was some piece of work," Piccolo replied, "He had his moments against Raditz but those were out of his control. He was controlled by his anger."

"Don't worry, Gohan, you'll get it right. I have been training my whole life. That explains why I'm so strong."

"That was a good training, I admit but you have to leave. We have to train, Zero."

"Ok, thanks for letting me train with you, Piccolo. I'll head back to Bulma to see what she's doing."

Zero didn't bother to hide his energy and flew to West City at full speed. Logically this drew attention from other fighters not acquainted to Zero yet.

"He's heading to West City. Let's go, Chiaotzu." a mysterious bald fighter said to a floating kid-like figure.

"That energy is not familiar. What's going on? Why is it heading to my girlfriend?" another figure said as he stepped out of his lair in the desert. "I have to do my best if I want to beat him." The scar-faced stranger ascended and rushed to West City at full speed. Meanwhile Zero arrived at the Capsule Corporation.

_"Why do I get the feeling I'm being followed" _he thought.

End of Part 4

Kagetoworld: Cliffhanger? Nope. You practically already know who these mysterious figures are. I mean come on; must I add the three eyes hint as well? How about the long hair? Anyway, it's getting there. Slower than expected but it's going. It will go WAY faster if you review. Your favorite author, -K

Storylover213: Read and Review people or Zero shall Blast you all into oblivion so REVIEW!


	5. Part 5: Cleopa: Fierce Saiyan Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. All characters are owned FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. This story is non-profit and for entertaining purposes only. All original characters are owned by authors.

This is a collaboration between two authors: Kagetoworld and Storylover213. Please make sure to credit them both.

**The Legend of Zero**

**Part 5: Cleopa: Fierce Saiyan Warrior**

Zero was walking to the front door when he sensed a set of energies land behind him. He turned around and looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"That's what WE want to know, Saiyan," the bald figure replied stubbornly, "Of all the places to terrorize you came to Capsule Corp.?"

"I... um... What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"This place is off limits. Leave our planet NOW!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"This is your last warning. Leave now or we're forced to fight you."

Zero turned on his scouter and aimed at the duo. *Beep* the tall bald one's power level is 1,750 and the small one is 850 *Beep*

"That's not much. They're weaker than Piccolo and Gohan. Are they hiding their power levels or something?"

"H-he's not leaving, Tien," the small kid said.

"Well, I guess we have to fight him then, Chiaotzu."

Just then a longhaired fighter in an orange outfit landed next to the bald human.

"Yamcha!" the little kid screamed.

"Yeah, what's up, guys? Who is this guy?"

"We don't know," the three-eyed fighter, replied, "He's a Saiyan and he's going down. He's but a teenager so he couldn't possibly be stronger than Raditz."

"That's where you're wrong," Zero cut in, "Don't underestimate me, bald Earthling. I'm not as weak as I look."

"Okay, come on," Yamcha said, "We'll take you out, whoever you are. We are the ones YOU don't have to underestimate. Let's fight!"

"I don't want to fight. Bulm..."

Yamcha started off with his signature technique: The Wolf Gang Fist. It caught Zero off guard causing him to fall back. He quickly regained his posture and was blocking all of his punches. He did a somersault over Yamcha's head and flew away from the Capsule Corporation.

"This could be fun," Zero thought, "They don't know me yet, so I can have some fun with them."

Zero landed on a field outside of the city. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu landed a few feet away.

"Leave this planet now!" Tien screamed. Zero stayed quiet which angered the bald fighter even more. "Tri Beam Cannon!" he yelled as he fired a square wave of energy. Zero took a defense position and endured the hit. After that he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Yamcha asked but a sharp pain in his back answered it soon. Zero appeared behind him and jabbed him.

"Behind you!" Chiaotzu managed to scream but of course it was too late. "Dodon Ray!" the small kid yelled as he fired a yellow beam out of his index finger. Zero blocked it by extending HIS finger in the direction of the yellow ray. He was slowly walking towards Chiaotzu. Suddenly Tien jumped in front of him.

"Chiaotzu! Get behind me. I'll handle this." Zero was still walking towards Tien but then... "Kamehameha!" could be heard from behind him. He turned around quickly and deflected the energy wave. This was Tien's chance. He leapt forward and used what he learned back at Crane School; The Crane Style Attack. His hands were rapidly hitting Zero in the back but to no avail. Zero merely twisted his body and swiped him off his feet. He then kicked him up just to grab his foot and slam him back down.

"Tien, NO!" Yamcha screamed as he too rushed to this overpowered Saiyan. "Check out my extra large Spirit Ball! Yaah!" He threw a yellow ball of energy, which passed by a few inches to the left.

"You missed me." Zero said.

"That's what you think!" he screamed as he redirected his path and it was moving directly to the unsuspecting Saiyan. It exploded on his back causing a look of surprise on his face. He fell down by the force of the impact but stood back up again.

"Why are you doing this?" Yamcha screamed in fear.

"Doing what? Aren't you the ones who attacked me? I flew away from you and you followed. I'm just defending myself. Why are you humans so violent? Why did you immediately go to the offensive?"

"Why did YOU go to attack my girlfriend?" he shot back.

"Your girlfriend? Who's your girlfriend?"

"You went straight for Bulma. Why did you do that?"

"I live there. Bulma gave me a home after I arrived on Earth. If you would stop attacking I would have had a chance to explain!"

"But... Why didn't you answer our previous questions then?" Tien asked.

"I didn't like the tone you asked me with. I was also planning to teach you guys a lesson. Don't ever do that again!"

"Uh..." both warriors said. They looked defeated.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going home. You can apologize later when Bulma is present."

Zero flew back to Capsule Corporation leaving Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu embarrassed by the event that just transpired. After arriving at the compound he bumped into Bulma who was just walking out the door.

"Hey, Bulma, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah, well, he's almost never around so..."

"I had the honor of meeting him today. He's quite the fighter."

"Yeah, he is." This last sentence was followed by an awkward silence. They were both blushing and shy to continue the conversation.

"So... Where were you going?" Zero asked.

"Oh, right, I was looking for you. My father and I finished building the gravity room. You should try it."

"Wow, thanks. That's awfully nice of you. I'll make sure to try it out. Where is it?"

"It's in a pod in the backyard. It's just a prototype. If it works, my father will build another one."

"Great, I'll try it out right now!" Zero said as excited as a little child. He walked out to the backyard and found a pod standing there. An old man was standing next to it.

"Greetings, young man, you must be Zero. Right this way," he said. He opened the hatched and they stepped inside. "These are the controls. Here you adjust the gravity to your liking. You are free to use it anytime."

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Briefs."

"It's Dr. Briefs but never mind that. I hear you're a fine young man. You're taking good care of my Bulma, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, anything's better than that Yamcha character. Even though I never met you, I fell you are completely reliable. I wish you the best of luck with your training. You are our last hope next to Goku. If he fails, which I doubt, our fate lies in your hands. Please don't let us down."

"I won't, sir. As long as there's still life in me, I will do my best to protect you, Bulma and the rest of the planet."

"Glad to hear that, young boy. You are the exact opposite from that lazy old bandit. How could Bulma possibly think she can live a decent life with that guy?"

"Umm, not to disturb your thoughts or anything, sir, but who is this Yamcha you are talking about?"

"Oh, he's Bulma's current boyfriend. I'm not really the one to mess with my daughter's life, especially her love life, but sometimes when I'm working with her in my lab, it really stands out. You could see it in her eyes that she's thinking of someone. Lately that expression changed. I'm not as young as I used to be anymore but I believe she has a crush on you. Every time your name is mentioned, she blushes or her tone suddenly changes. She was acting like this a few years ago every time Yamcha's name was mentioned as well. I believe you're special, boy. You are always welcome here."

"I... um... I don't know what to say."

"Just start up the machine and train. That should make my day."

The old man with a black kitten on his shoulder walked out of the pod leaving a bewildered Zero standing in front of the control panel. He decided to turn it on for the moment to drown his thoughts. Immediately he felt a strain on his body when the lights turned red. It was as if there was an invisible force pulling him down. The number on the display was the number '10'. Ten times gravity... that's nothing. Feels like home... Feels like Planet Argon. The only difference is the weighted clothing he has on.

"This shouldn't be too hard," he said as he started to get used to the gravity. In a few minutes he was running around in circles.

"Time to kick it up a notch." he said as he doubled the intensity. The training was just beginning.

**Meanwhile in Space...**

"Honey, do you think we'll reach Earth in time?" Cleopa asked.

"We can catapult from Planet Uranus' gravitational pull to gain more speed. That way we'll reach Earth in no time."

"I can't wait to see our son. We better reach him before Vegeta does."

"Don't worry about it, we'll reach Earth in no time. Let's just hope the Prince isn't smart enough to pull that little stunt off."

"Oh, Venjix, you're so smart. I'm so lucky to have found you."

"Oh, Cleopa, you're so beautiful. I'M the one who is lucky to have YOU."

They fell into a romantic kiss while fading into the horizon (I know this is space, readers, but you get the idea).

**Back on Earth...**

"Time for lunch, Zero!" Bulma said through the screen inside the gravity pod.

"I'll be right there, Bulma, " Zero replied in the middle of a handstand. He nimbly got back on his feet and turned off the gravity. He then walked back to the main Capsule building. He was sweating all over. Bulma saw this.

"Ok," she said in a stern voice, "No sweaty guys allowed in here. Come with me to the bathroom and take off your clothes so I can wash them."

Zero followed Bulma close behind and did what she said. He took off his clothes and jumped in the shower. Bulma threw his clothes into the washing machine and went to find some clothes for him to wear. When she returned, she put them on the counter along with a towel so that Zero would have something to wear and she walked away.

"A pink shirt?!" Zero said as he held up the pink shirt with the word 'BAD-ASS' imprinted on the front, "Hmph, this will have to do." Zero appeared fresh and fit in the kitchen. Bulma was preparing sandwiches.

"Today we're going shopping so you better be prepared. I heard from Chi-Chi that shopping is the only thing a fighter is afraid of. Let's just hope it's not the case with you." She smiled and winked.

"Shopping? I don't like the sound of that word. What are we going to do exactly?"

"You'll see."

After a tiresome day of shopping, Zero collapsed on his bed. "Never again!" he said when they returned home. "You'll get used to it," Bulma said before she went to show her mother her newest clothes. Zero now possessed six bags of clothes. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Three weeks later...**

*Yawn* _"A normal day... Same routine... Breakfeast with Mrs. Briefs... Yesterday we went out shopping again. Not cool... Not cool at all. What am I supposed to do with all of these clothes?_

"Zero!" Bulma screamed in his face. Zero was spaced out so he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He was sitting at the breakfeast table when Bulma stormed in screaming his name.

"Zero! You've got to come NOW!"

"W-what is it, Bulma?"

"Our radar picked up a strange object entering the Earth's atmosphere. We calculated its trajectory and it will crash just north of West City. You HAVE to check it out. What if the Saiyans are already here?!"

"Don't worry, Bulma, I'll check it out. Hang tight."

Zero stormed out of the Capsule Corporation Main Building and headed North West. On his way there he was flying parallel with the fireball about to crash not too far away. A large cloud of dust flew into the air when the fireball made impact with the ground. After it cleared up, a Medium Space Pod could be seen lying in a large crater. Zero landed in front of it when a hatch opened. A walkway descended from the ship and two figures emerged from the doorway.

"I haven't seen a more beautiful planet since that time we went to that green planet, remember?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, it's a shame we had to destroy it," the other figure said.

Zero took a battle stance and was preparing to attack when Cleopa walked into the light followed by Venjix close behind.

"Mom?!"

"Zero!" Cleopa screamed as she rushed over to her son. She hugged him tight and wouldn't let go.

"My son," Venjix said, "You've grown strong since the last time we saw you. It's a shame we missed your 19th birthday."

"So did I, dad," Zero answered with difficulty. He was still crushed by his mother. "I was sleeping on my way to Earth so I missed it as well."

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan and Tien landed at the crash site. They were on their guards and were prepared to die for their planet.

"Who are you two?" Piccolo asked with a disgusted tone.

"Do we need to attack them, Zero?" Venjix whispered.

"No, dad, although, you COULD use the training, mom. I'll also be able to see you fight."

"Very well then," Cleopa said as she stepped forward, "Prepare to be amazed, son, even though I'm but half as strong as your father."

"I KNEW that Saiyan couldn't be trusted," Krillin screamed angrily, "They came to kill us all. How could Bulma ever fall for that trick?"

"This is but a friendly match, Krillin," Zero replied, "This is my mom and dad. I would appreciate if you fight her. I've never seen her fight before."

"Why don't you just drop the act? We KNOW you're here to kill us."

"NO," Venjix screamed as he stepped forward. Krillin shrunk of fear as he watched the strong, muscled Saiyan head his way. "We are NOT here to kill anyone! We are on the run from a very strong enemy, stronger than Vegeta. Either you believe us, or you'll meet your end someday by the hands of that tyrant. It's like my son said. This is a friendly fight. Trust me when I tell you this: You're going to need the training. Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes, s-sir." Krillin replied in fear.

"Remember what I taught you, Gohan. Don't hold back, you understand?!"

"Y-yes, Mr. P-Piccolo." Gohan stammered as he took a battle stance.

"Alright, come on!" Yamcha said confident.

Chiaotzu was shaking of fear. He didn't think he could be of much use in the battle.

"Don't worry, Chiaotzu, it's just training. They're not going to hurt you."

"But Tien," he said in his high-pitched voice, "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"That's why we're training. So you can get stronger."

Cleopa's energy slowly started to rise. Her hair was waving in the wind. A fire was burning in her eyes. She hasn't fought seriously for years and her Saiyan blood was screaming for a fight. The settlers they stole the spaceship from were way weaker than these Earthlings. She was going to enjoy this far more than she should.

"Zero, let me show you how it's done," she said as she leapt forward. She left a trail of dust behind her when she flew to her first target: Tien. She spun around in mid-rush waving her arms like a tornado and delivered a multi backhand slap hurling Tien off his feet.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu screamed as he unleashed the yellow beam of light. Cleopa was out of balance after her recent attack and was hit in her shoulder.

"Nice job, kid," Cleopa said, "It only stung a little." She was about to backhand him when Yamcha unleashed his signature move.

"Wolf Gang Fist!" he screamed as he went berserk. Cleopa regained her posture right before Yamcha could finish his attack. She grabbed both his wrists and threw them over her head.

"Hyaaah!" Gohan screamed after punching her in the face. She didn't even budge. Tien and Krillin joined in and soon they were fighting super-fast. There was no room for Piccolo to join so he just crossed his arms and kept an eye on his student.

"This is so fun and everything but it's getting kind of crowded," Cleopa said with a grin. She delivered a devastating punch to all of her opponents.

"Hmph, you should keep your guard up!" Piccolo screamed to his student as he rushing over to fight her. They seemed to be evenly matched but Cleopa had the edge. She nimbly moved out of the way of Piccolo's charged-up punches and delivered one herself.

"Way to go, mom!" Zero screamed enthusiastic.

"No biggie," she replied, "I'm kind of used with..."

Piccolo caught her off-guard and punched her in the stomach. She was hunched over after this and Piccolo took the advantage to plant a knee in her face.

"Hey, haven't you heard to never hit a woman?" she said after wiping some blood off her face.

"Hmph, you humans with your stupid manners. That's why you never win."

"Honey, are you alright?" Venjix asked as he floated towards her.

"Don't worry about me, darling. In every match there has to be someone bleeding. It isn't a fight without blood."

A Capsule Corporation plane flew overhead. It landed in the middle of the crater. A turquoise headed girl stepped out.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" she asked.

"Well, you see, my parents are here," Zero answered.

"Your parents? They're here?" she asked as looked over to the Saiyan couple floating in the sky.

"Wow! So nice to meet you!" she screamed as they descended next to her.

"You must be Bulma!" Cleopa said filled with joy, "So nice to meet you!" she said as she hugged her.

"Wait, you know these guys?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, they're Zero's parents. We talked by scouter a few weeks ago."

"Um, Yamcha, Tien? Don't you have something to say to Bulma?" Zero asked, "Maybe something about a fight earlier?"

"Uh, well, nothing happened, right?"

"Nothing happened?! If I was weaker than you, you would have kicked my ass!"

"What's this?" Bulma asked, "You fought Zero earlier? Why?"

"Well," Yamcha and Tien hesitated, "We kind of thought he was an evil Saiyan."

"How could you possibly think that?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice, "Did you ask him why he was here?!"

"Well... No."

"You idiot! Why didn't you ask him?"

"We were kind of afraid of him."

"Afraid of him? Zero is the nicest guy you could ever encounter next to Goku."

"I-I'm sorry, Bulma."

"Damn right you are!"

"So... What now?" Venjix asked.

"Well, we could all go back to my house," Bulma suggested, "We can take the plane."

"A plane?" Cleopa asked, "What's a plane?"

"That flying machine over there. It's not used to travel through space, though."

"Oh, can't you fly?"

"No, we're not as strong as you are."

"Well then, I can't wait for you to show us around the planet," Venjix said as he climbed in the plane.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful planet," Zero said while watching the light-blue sky. His parents are finally here.

End of Part 5

Kagetoworld: Sorry it took so long. I was kind of sick and wasn't in the mood to write. I DID manage to finish this chapter, though. Tell us what you think about it by reviewing. We really appreciate it.

-K

Storylover213: Read and Review or Zero shall blast you into oblivion


End file.
